The New Age Of Life
by Cynder Hyuuga
Summary: Cynderheart is suffering from getting seperated from her mate, Leon. But, they soon find eachother, and Leon tells his story about what he was doing after him and Cynderheart got seperated.
1. Chapter 1

The New Age of Life

Cynderheart sighs as she sits down. She looks up as Luna walks toward her. "Luna, I- I can't get him off of my mind..." Cynderheart says as tears start to roll down her muzzle. "Cyn, it'll be ok..." Luna said, trying to comfort Cynderheart. But, Cynderheart's rage started to build. "Cyn, I once lost a loved one myself..." "Well, at least you had a family! He was the only family I had, aside from my brother Kong!" Cynderheart yelled out. Then, she shoved her way past Luna, then started to run into the forest. "Cyn, wait!" Luna called out, but it was too late. Cynderheart stopped running when she got to a lake. She looked down at her reflection, then, she took one of her paws, and dug a scar over her right eye with a claw. Even though it hurt like hell, she dealt with it. She then looked at her reflection, then at the new scar. She layed down, crying, her tears mixing with the blood from her scar. She soon fell asleep. She woke up a few hours later, looking around. She saw someone that shocked and surprised her. It was Leon! "Leon!" Cynderheart called out, then ran to Leon. "Leon, h- how..." Cynderheart started to say, but was cut off when Leon pressed his muzzle to hers. Cynderheart closed her eyes and kissed Leon deeply. Leon smiled, then started to tell his story. "Cyn, after we got seperated, I started to journey through the woods, searching for you. I started to give up hope, but, I couldn't, for I knew that I would find you. And soon, I came upon a small dragon clan, whose leader just passed away. They thought I would be a good leader, so they made me their leader. I kept journeying, and I soon came to this exact lake, and waited. And, when I saw you run to the lake, and watch you cut that scar into your eye, I had to resist the urge to yell out, for, I just couldn't stand to see you in pain..." Leon broke off. Cynderheart's eyes were starting to fill with tears. She nuzzled Leon, the tears flowing down her cheeks. "Leon, I was so worried. I thought I would never see you again." Cynderheart said as she nuzzled Leon. "It's ok my love. I'm here now." Leon said, comforting Cynderheart. "I promise I'll never leave you again Cyn." Leon said.


	2. Chapter 2

Two years later after Leon and Cynderheart found each other, a great evil made itself known. Cynderheart and Leon were at the lair of a monster named Malefor. Cynderheart was running toward a portal that was the cause of the earthquakes and other disasters. "Cyn, what are you doing!?" Leon called out as Cynderheart ran. "I'm sorry, Leon, but I have to do this. Always remember that I love you." Cynderheart said. Then she jumped into the portal. Cynderheart was thrown out of the portal, and landed right in front of Leon. "Cyn!" Leon yelled. Cynderheart weakly looked up at Leon. "L- Leon..." She said weakly. "A- Always r- remember that I- I love you." Cynderheart said weakly, then her head fell to the ground with a thump. "Cyn, no. You can't leave me." Leon said sadly. Cynderheart didn't move. Her heart wasn't beating. Leon walked toward a 500 foot cliff, that would kill even an adult dragon if they jumped. "Cyn, I'm coming to join you." Leon said. "Leon, don't!" Kong said, standing 5 feet away from Leon. "You can find somebody else to love!" Kong called out. "I'm sorry, Kong, but this is my choice." Leon said. He then jumped from the cliff. Kong cursed, then flew down and grabbed Leon. Kong flew back up to the top of the cliff, then sets Leon down. "Leon, I can bring her back. If you want." Kong said, landing beside Leon. "If it will bring her back to me, then ok." Leon said as he walked over to Cynderheart's body. Kong nodded, then grabbed Leon and Cynderheart, and flew back to the Dragon Realms.


	3. Chapter 3

The New Age Of Life

Leon stood watching Kong as he set Cynderheart's body in a blue revival circle. Kong's eyes glowed blue as he set to work reviving Cynderheart. Cynderheart's legs twitched, then she coughed and shakily stood up. She looks around. "L- L- Leon? W- Where am I?" She asked, confused. "It's ok Cyn. Your safe." Leon said, reassuring Cynderheart. Cynderheart started to walk out of the circle. Once she was out, she stumbled slightly. Leon caught her before she could fall. "I love you Leon." Cynderheart said, smiling. "And I love you Cyn." Leon said, smiling as well. "Come on, let's go home." Leon said as he helped Cynderheart up. Together, they walked back to their cave, their tails twined together. Once they got back to their cave, Cynderheart tackled Leon to the ground playfully. Leon laughed, then kissed Cynderheart on the neck passionatly. Cynderheart shivered slightly, but not because she was cold. Cynderheart looked at Leon, a small mischevious glint in her eyes. Leon tilted his head. Cynderheart got off of Leon, then motioned for him to follow her to the back of the cave. Leon followed, then smelt something that set his hormones alight. He then realized what was wrong with Cynderheart. Cynderheart stopped walking, then turned to face Leon. Leon felt something, then blushed when he felt his dragonhood grow hard. He sat down, hoping to hide his member from Cynderheart's detection. Cynderheart looked down, then gasped and blushed a deep red. Leon walked up behind Cynderheart and put his front paws on Cynderheart's hips. Cynderheart knew what Leon was doing, but she didn't resist or anything. She was ready for this. Leon mounted Cynderheart, and slowly pushed his dragonhood into Cynderheart. Cynderheart winced slightly, but started to arch her head back. Leon started to thrust slowly into Cynderheart, then faster. Cynderheart arched her head back, a small roar of pleasure escaping her throat. Leon started to thrust faster, roaring in pleasure as well. Leon's seed then shot into Cynderheart. Cynderheart roared in pleasure once more, panting. Leon was panting as well as he slowly took his limp dragonhood out of Cynderheart. Cynderheart leaned down and cleaned Leon's dragonhood off. Leon arched his head back slightly, still panting. Cynderheart layed down. Leon layed down beside her, smiling. Cynderheart layed her head beside Leon's head, smiling as well. She was happy that she was with Leon. Kong walked up to Cynderheart's and Leon's cave and walked in. He covered his nose. "Whew, get a whiff of that!" Kong said, his nose still covered. Cynderheart looked up at Kong. "Well, brother, it's usually natural. You'll experince this as well when you find a mate." She said with a laugh. Kong scoffed. Cynderheart threw a rock at Kong, but Kong was too slow to dodge the rock. Kong fell backwards, rubbing his head. "Ow! What the hell was that for!?!?" Kong said, still rubbing his head. "Oh shut up and deal with the pain." Cynderheart said, then she laughed. Leon laughed as well, then yawned. Cynderheart yawned as well. "Well, I'll just leave you two alone." Kong said as he walked out of Cynderheart's and Leon's cave. Cynderheart and Leon then fell asleep afterwards, their tails twined together.


End file.
